Bedroom Eyes Never Lie
by linlawless
Summary: What happens when Kate dumps Sonny and then finds herself alone in a safehouse with Cody? Things heat up quickly, that's what! A 1-shot.


_A/N: This little 1-shot was inspired by a smut challenge prompt at The Waterfront. My friend DA (DericaAtuliel) had the idea that Cody Paul and Kate Howard would be really hot together, and I decided to see if it was so ... so DA made me a banner (which you can see at my site -- the link is in my profile) and here we are. This is my first non-Liason fic, and I would appreciate feedback on it. Be warned, though, it is pretty explicit, so if that's not your cup of tea, please do us both a favor and skip it!_

_As usual, I don't own the characters, just borrowing them for a bedtime story ..._

**Bedroom Eyes Never Lie (NC-17)**

**Prompt: We'll take this leap, and we'll see. We'll jump, and we'll see. That's life, right?**

Kate Howard stalked into her office and headed for her desk. She dropped gracefully into her chair, and only those who knew her well would realize she was beyond furious. She couldn't believe Sonny had done it to her again.

She took several deep breaths, bringing herself under control through a combination of the sheer force of her iron will and the comforting familiarity of her seat of power.

Her face betrayed nothing of her ire – not until you looked deeply into her eyes. Her emotions roiled and her thoughts raced, but her expression was glacial. _I forgave him for sleeping with that tramp Claudia – he said that only happened because he thought we were through. And I believed him! I took him at his word when he swore he would never cheat on me as long as we were together. Who knew he really meant as long as I was physically in his presence? And why did it have to be Carly, who hates me? Who he's never quite been able to let go of? Well, this time we're through. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. And NO ONE fools Kate Howard for a third time. _

She picked up the phone and dialed. "Maxie? I'm at the office and I need you here right now." She heard a movement in the doorway and automatically glanced up to see who it was. She drew in a sharp breath at the sight of a large man dressed in fatigues and a black t-shirt. He motioned for her to hang up the phone. She shook her head and spoke into the phone, making sure the man heard her. "Maxie, someone's here and I need to go, but if I don't call you back in three minutes, call the police and tell them I've been abducted." She listened for a moment, absently noticing the broadness of his chest and the ripple of his muscles beneath the t-shirt. She felt a flare of awareness, which she immediately suppressed. She began thinking instead about using him as a model for the new Armani layout.

She realized Maxie was repeating a question, so she yanked her attention back to what her assistant wanted to know. When she understood the question, she replied, "I don't know his name, but I've seen him with Jason Morgan, so just tell them that. In three minutes, Maxie." She hung up without waiting for acknowledgement or agreement. "What are you doing here, Mr. –" She raised an eyebrow meaningfully.

He smiled wickedly and asked, "What would you like me to be doing here, Miss Howard?" His voice was low and suggestive, and in that voice, even with the formality of her last name, he sounded like he was addressing a lover. He walked toward her, and when he reached the desk, he leaned across and added in a near-whisper, "And I'm Cody Paul. You were correct – I do work for Jason. You can call me Cody." Again, she had the feeling he was imagining her calling his name in the throes of passion.

She swallowed hard, her eyes locked with his, and she choked out her question again, "What are you doing here?"

"Your fiancé told Jason that he got a threat against you. He asked Jason to arrange protection. I'm it."

"That's ridiculous," Kate snapped. "Sonny and I are no longer engaged, so any threat is now moot."

"With all due respect, Miss Howard, Jason wants you protected, so you will be protected." She started to respond, but he placed a finger on her lips and added softly, "And Sonny doesn't seem to consider your engagement over, so neither will anyone else." She felt the heat of his finger radiate through her body; because of it, she barely registered his words. He added, "You might want to call Maxie back so she doesn't send the cops here."

She shook herself mentally and said, "Oh. Right. I'll call her, but I still don't need protection."

She made the call quickly, and after convincing Maxie that she was really fine and that Mr. Paul just had a message for her from Sonny, she told Maxie to just show up first thing in the morning. They had wedding arrangements to cancel, after all, but it was nearly 10 pm and she doubted that the florist or the baker or the caterer would be available to talk to now anyway.

She hung up, noting Cody had shifted position and was now leaning one hip casually on the corner of her desk, which just drew her attention to parts of his body that she would be better off not noticing. She said, "What now?"

"Well, it would be easier to protect you if we go to one of Jason's safehouses."

"For how long?"

"A couple of days, maybe a week. Just till Jason neutralizes the threat against you."

"No. Absolutely not. I have too much work to do here to just disappear like that. I have a deadline with the printers next week. And who made this supposed threat, anyway?"

Cody sighed. "I thought you might say that. What if we go to the safe house for a couple of days? Or even just for tonight? If nothing else, it'll give you time away from Sonny, who, like I said, seems to think you're still engaged."

Kate considered that. "Well, I _would_ like some time away from Sonny, and he's already tried to see me twice since this afternoon when I broke off the engagement…" She eyed him suspiciously. "Do you promise to bring me back in two days, whether the problem is fixed or not?"

He said, "Sure. Whatever you want, Miss Howard."

She stood and picked up her purse, saying, "We'll have to stop at my house to get a few things."

"With all due respect, Miss Howard, it's better if we go straight there. We can get you anything you need later."

Kate sighed. "Fine, but there are certain things I simply cannot live without, even for two days." As they walked out, she paused to leave a note on her assistant's desk.

When she looked up, Cody smiled engagingly. "I'm sure there are, Miss Howard," and the heated thoughts Kate had managed to suppress came rushing back.

XXXXXXXX

An hour later, Cody roared to a stop outside one of Jason's newer safehouses. Kate was clinging to him, the front of her body pressed to the back of his.

He smiled as he recalled the argument it had taken to get her on the back of his motorcycle. He was glad he had seen the flashes of anger and heat in her eyes when he had occasionally crossed paths with her in the months since he had started working for Jason. Otherwise, he would have bought the whole ice queen act she had going. But he knew better. He just _knew _that there was a whole lot of fire and heat buried in there, dying to get out. And he figured that a long motorcycle ride was just the place to start.

Truth be told, he had been hot for her for weeks. He had never gone for the obvious types, but rather had always preferred the ones who hid behind a prim and proper façade, preferably with a little bit – or even a lot – of bitchiness showing. He had always loved a challenge.

He had never figured he would have a chance with Kate Howard, though. For one thing, she was completely wrapped up with Sonny, which meant that not only was she not looking at other men, but if she did, his life might well be in jeopardy. For another, she was way out of his league and she had to know it (although if she gave Sonny the time of day, maybe she _didn't_ know it). So he had never done more than fantasize about melting that icy exterior and getting to the heat he was sure was buried beneath.

And man, those fantasies had been hot.

So tonight, he had played on her stubborn pride, saying that it would be safer if they took his motorcycle to the safehouse, since no one would ever dream that Kate Howard would be caught dead on one, but that she probably would prefer it if he had Jason send a car. She had, as he suspected she would, stuck her nose in the air and insisted in a frosty voice that they simply _had_ to take the motorcycle.

And as a result, he had enjoyed an entire hour of the feel of her body pressed against his. And she wasn't exactly dressed for it, with a prim straight skirt that had to be hiked halfway up her thighs just to allow her to straddle the bike. He had purposely taken a roundabout route, with a lot of curves, and driven as fast as the bike would tolerate, so that she would hold on tight while he enjoyed the view of her long legs wrapped around his. He fully intended to enjoy his fantasies about that later, as soon as he was alone.

They stayed on the bike for a long moment after he killed the engine. Finally, she seemed to return to herself, and she practically leaped off the bike and away from him, wriggling her hips to straighten her skirt as she went. He studiously ignored the tightening in his groin _that_ hip action produced.

"Did you have to go so fast?" Kate demanded irritably. But he could swear he saw excitement in her eyes.

He smiled engagingly. "I wanted to make sure no one was following us. Don't tell me you were scared?"

"I'm not scared of anything." Kate's voice positively dripped ice.

Cody climbed off the bike, and took her arm to gently turn her toward the house. He said, "We should get you inside before someone sees you."

She looked around skeptically, "But we're in the middle of nowhere. Who could see us?" Nevertheless, she allowed him to lead her inside.

He locked the door behind them and turned on a light. He pointed to the left and said, "The bedroom's back there, along with the bathroom." He swung to the right. "Kitchen's that way. It should have whatever you need." He pointed to the couch and said, "I'll be out here."

"Oh." She looked around somewhat uncertainly for a moment, then locked her eyes on his and asked, "Are there clothes in there?"

"Yeah. This place is stocked for anyone that might need to use it." He once again saw that banked heat in her eyes.

"Oh," she said again. She drew a deep breath and said, "Are you going to sleep right away? Because I need to unwind for a while or I'll never sleep."

He grinned at her. "Want a drink?"

"Yes, that would be lovely. Do you suppose there's any decent wine?" Kate's voice was hopeful.

Cody headed toward the kitchen. "Probably. Even though Jason doesn't drink the stuff, he's got other people in his life who do." Kate wondered briefly who in Jason's life drank wine. She doubted it was Spinelli. She returned her attention to Cody, who was saying, "Have a seat and I'll be right back."

She perched on the edge of the couch, her back straight, and when he came back carrying a bottle of shiraz and a wineglass, she asked, "Aren't you going to have some wine with me?"

"I need to keep a clear head, Miss Howard." Just as he had earlier, he allowed her name to sound like a caress. "Is this okay?" He showed her the bottle.

She nodded and accepted the wine he poured for her with a grateful smile. She took a sip and then sighed and finally sank back into the back of the couch. "You might as well call me Kate," she said. "If it's just going to be the two of us for the next two days, it will feel less awkward if I can pretend we're friends." _And, _she thought, _if you keep saying "Miss Howard" in that particular tone, I'm gonna jump you, and then where would we be?_

He saw the heat flare again in her eyes, although her face remained passive. He said, "Okay, if that's what you want … _Kate_." He again allowed his voice to drop a register, just to see if he could crack that chilly façade.

For a moment, she thought he had read her mind and was giving her permission to jump him, but then she realized he was referring to her request to call her Kate. She felt her cheeks grow hot.

"What a horrid day I've had," she said, almost to herself. "First I find out … well, never mind about that … and I end my engagement to the man I still love, even though he obviously has no respect for me, and then I find out someone wants me dead, and …" she paused and frowned at Cody. "You never did tell me who made the threat."

He said, "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes, of course I want to know." When he didn't answer immediately, she griped, "You men are all alike. You try to avoid telling me things that I need to know, things that are important and are directly related to me and my life."

"Are we still talking about me?" Cody asked cautiously. "Because I'll tell you if you really want to know, but I think it's just gonna upset you more, Kate."

"Yes, dammit, I want to know." She was losing her cool and she knew it, but she couldn't seem to stop. She had stayed in control for the entire day, and she just had no energy for it anymore. "I am so sick and tired of being the last to know about things that directly impact my life. Sonny kept something important from me and it ruined our relationship – there's nothing left, and he just won't accept it. I could kill him … it's not even that he slept with her, as much as that he lied about it for _months_. And when I finally found out, it wasn't from him, but from my assistant. Do you have any idea how humiliating that is? _Do you_?" Cody watched her intently, but said nothing. "Everyone kept telling me that he would never really be over Carly, but I refused to see it. I thought I knew better. I believed him, even though he cheated on me before – did you know that?" she challenged, waving her wine around as she ranted. "And I forgave him, because he said he only slept with Claudia because he thought we were over for good. So he turns around and sleeps with _Carly_? With a woman who _hates_ me? I'm half-tempted to sleep with someone else just to get back at him." She stopped suddenly and looked at him consideringly.

"What?" he asked suspiciously.

When she spoke again, her voice was no longer angry – it was downright sensual. "Are you attracted to me, Cody?" She shifted toward him on the couch.

"Miss Howard … Kate…" he amended when she gave him a look, "This is a bad idea. Look, I'll tell you, okay? It was Trevor Lansing …"

"Trevor?" Kate asked in surprise, momentarily sidetracked. "Why would Trevor – ohhhhh," she said as realization hit. "His hatred for Sonny has made him threaten to hurt me, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Just one more reason for me to get Sonny out of my system once and for all," Kate said resolutely. Her voice became low and sensual again as she purred. "Do you want me, Cody?"

"Miss – um, Kate –" he began to protest again, but she began unbuttoning the prim white blouse she wore, and his voice died in his throat. His pants began to feel tight as her smooth skin was slowly revealed to him. He couldn't tear his eyes away, and his growing erection made it impossible for him to deny that he did, indeed, want her desperately. He had been getting off for months on fantasies of tearing her out of her prim little office outfits or her designer evening gowns, and right this minute, he just couldn't bring himself to stop her.

Even though he knew she just wanted revenge, and ordinarily would never have looked twice at him, let alone slept with him.

Even though he knew that if Sonny ever found out, he'd probably end up dead – or better off that way.

She shifted closer again, put her hand boldly on his crotch, then leaned close to his ear and whispered, "I can see that I have your full attention. Do you want me?"

Finally, he found his voice, though it came out in a growl. "Yes, dammit, I want you." And then he kissed her.

It was better than his best fantasy. She didn't just melt for him – she burned, she smoldered, she _scorched_ him with a fire even he hadn't expected. He reached up and yanked her half-buttoned shirt off, his mouth never pausing in its exploration of hers. His tongue plunged in, and discovered her eager response. He felt her yank his t-shirt up and he helped her get it off him. Then he made quick work of getting her lacy little bra off, and yanked her chest against his. He was certain that they were going up in flames as his hands roamed up and down her back.

Her nails raked his back and she moved to straddle him, rubbing her clit frantically against his cock through the multiple layers of their clothes. He had never been with anyone so hot for him before, and his whole body was shaking with the need to sink into her. Still, he tore his mouth from hers and looked deep in her eyes. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he growled.

"Yes," she whispered, and whatever he saw in her eyes must have satisfied him, because without another word, he stood, holding her legs in place around his waist, and he walked into the bedroom, carrying her as though she weighed nothing. He nibbled on her neck as he walked, and he didn't bother with a light, just walked straight to the bed and lowered both of them to it. He settled between her legs and began licking and kissing her breasts as his hands worked at the fastenings on her skirt.

She moaned with delight at the feel of him sucking on her nipples, and he felt the sting as her nails dug hard into his back. He pulled away just long enough to quickly remove their remaining clothing then came down on her once more. She was writhing frantically now, urging him to hurry, and although he had planned to take it slowly, her movements against him made his need as urgent as hers, and before he knew it, he was plunging frantically into her waiting warmth.

He managed to restrain himself enough to let her adjust to his intrusion, whispering, "Okay?" and waiting until she nodded before beginning to move. She quickly matched her movements to his, urging him to go faster, harder, and soon he was jackhammering in and out wildly. Finally, just when he was certain he wouldn't be able to hold out a moment longer, she screamed his name, and the sounds and sensations of her orgasm pulled him with her over the edge into bliss.

He collapsed on top of her, trying not to crush her with his weight as he let his breathing return to normal. After a few moments, he moved to roll off of her, but she tightened her arms around him and whispered, "Not yet."

"I must be crushing you," he whispered back, kissing her forehead softly.

"I like it," was her only reply. Then he felt her lips nibbling a path down his neck and across his shoulder.

And just like that, he felt himself stirring again. He felt her smile against his chest, and she asked with surprise, "Already?"

He rolled them both over so she was sitting astride him and said, "I'm feeling inspired." He wiggled his hips experimentally, and smiled when she moaned in response.

Hours passed before they went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next afternoon, Kate stretched luxuriously as she slowly came awake. She tensed for a moment when she realized she was alone, but then she heard him moving around in the kitchen, and she relaxed again. She was delighted by the little twinges in muscles she had forgotten she had, because they served to remind her of the magical night she had just spent in the arms of her bodyguard. It had been every fantasy she never knew she had, all come true at once.

She hadn't known she was capable of such passion; sure, she loved Sonny, but whoever had said size didn't matter clearly had no idea what they were talking about. _Probably some guy with a small pecker who was good at marketing,_ she thought irreverently, and smiled at her own thoughts.

One thing was certain – she had been right in thinking that sex with Cody would help her get over Sonny. It didn't matter that it had started as revenge against Sonny – it had quickly become pure animal attraction for Cody himself. Sonny hadn't entered her mind even once from the moment she had first touched Cody's erection last night until just now. She didn't think she could ever settle for polite "making love" again, now that she knew what real, honest-to-god, animal passion felt like. She was very much afraid that she might be addicted to it.

As she lay there thinking about last night, she was amazed to feel her body start to respond as though it was all happening again. She closed her eyes and began to move restlessly against the sheets, her hands stroking over her breasts and abdomen. She didn't hear him enter the room until he said, "Starting without me?"

She opened her eyes and met his gaze, but she didn't stop touching herself. She glanced at the pants he had pulled on, noted the growing bulge with satisfaction, and said, "You're overdressed." He walked over and put the tray he was carrying on the bedside table, then quickly shucked his pants before kneeling beside her on the bed.

He asked, "Can I join the fun?" Without waiting for an answer, he clasped a hand around his already-hard cock and began stroking himself. She felt herself respond to his obvious arousal, and she dipped her hand down between her legs and began playing with her own bud. He began breathing harder, watching her pleasure herself as he continued to stroke himself. Finally, he leaned over and brushed her hand aside, sliding a finger into her and replacing her fingers on her clit with his tongue. He added a second finger, then a third, plunging them in and out in a quick rhythm while he sucked and tongued her clit. She came hard moments later, and he nearly came himself as he watched her.

After a moment, she said, "My turn to taste," and in one quick motion, she pushed him onto his back and took him in her mouth. She licked and sucked him, worshiping him with her mouth in a way she had never wanted to do with anyone else before, until finally he said, "Oh, God, I'm gonna come… Please…" and with one more hard suck, he was coming in her mouth, and she loved every minute of it as she swallowed his essence.

By the time they got around to eating the breakfast he had brought her, it was cold.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Late that night, Cody whispered, "You awake?"

"Mmmmm," she responded.

"Do you still want to go back to work tomorrow?"

She rolled over to look at him in the moonlight. "Do you want me to?" she asked cautiously.

"Honestly? No," he replied, looking her straight in the eye. "For one thing, it's easier for me to protect you here." She tried not to let him see how much she hated that reason. Then he said, "If we go back, I have to focus completely on your safety." He kissed her and continued, "Here, there's not much worry that someone will come after you, since no one except Jason, Max, and me know about this place, and it's surrounded by an electric fence that triggers an alarm in here if someone comes onto the property. So," he paused and kissed her again, lingering this time, and his voice was a husky whisper when he continued, "here, I can keep you safe … even if I focus most of my attention on your pleasure." She moaned and kissed him back, and just like that, the conversation was tabled.

A long time later, she said, "Maybe we should stay for a week like you originally wanted to."

He was so pleased with that thought that he made love to her again.

XXXXXXXXXXX

On their fifth day in the safehouse, Cody's phone rang. He rose naked from the bed they had left only when they absolutely had to for five straight days and nights. Kate watched him walk to where his pants lay on the floor. He pulled the phone out of his pocket and, unconcerned with his nudity, he sat on the foot of the bed and answered it.

"Yeah?" His face and voice were devoid of expression, and Kate found she didn't like it. She rose to her knees behind him and began nibbling on the skin at the base of his neck, where it met his shoulder. She felt his pulse speed up in response to her attentions, but he kept his voice modulated as he continued the conversation.

"You're sure? And the son won't retaliate?" He held the phone away from his mouth, probably so his changing breathing wouldn't be heard on the other end. "Okay." He stretched his free hand out behind him and began stroking her wherever he could reach her skin. "Yeah. Okay, bye." He hung up and tossed the phone aside, turning around to kiss her deeply. He said, "Trevor's not a problem anymore. We can leave anytime you're ready." She couldn't stop her face falling, until he grinned wickedly and added, "After." And then he kissed her again, and he kept kissing her.

XXXXXXXXXX

They had to force themselves to get dressed and leave the safehouse late the next morning.

When he climbed onto the motorcycle, he had no idea of the torture she had planned for him. She slid on behind him and pressed herself tightly against his back. He immediately realized she wasn't wearing a bra, and he felt his own jeans grow tight in response to that knowledge. And that was before he realized why she had insisted on wearing her own clothes … she wasn't wearing any panties either, and his cock was practically twitching with the need to turn around and plunge into her once more before they began the ride … so he quickly undid the button fly of his jeans and did exactly that.

It was fast and hard and as hot as anything else they had done in the past six days, and he made sure she came hard before letting himself go. He figured that would keep him under control long enough to get her home, and really, he doubted she'd be willing to keep screwing him every chance they got once she was back on her own turf. So he started the bike and headed out, feeling pretty certain that his fantasy time with the hot ice queen was over.

And then her hands got to work, and suddenly he wasn't so sure.

By the time they arrived at her house, he was ready to explode, even though he had taken the most direct route this time. He was so hot for her that he was shaking when he got off the bike and followed her into her house. He noticed with delight that her hands were shaking, too. She asked, "Did I ever mention what the vibrations of your motorcycle did to me the night we drove out to the safehouse?"

"Why don't you show me?" he growled, and then he kissed her, hard and deep, even as he tore her shirt off. He heard several buttons ping as they hit the floor. He knew he wouldn't make it up the stairs, so he tore his mouth from hers and looked around. Spying a couch in the living room, he scooped her up and walked toward it. Instead of laying her on it, however, he stood her on her feet behind it. As he unbuttoned his jeans again, he asked, "Are you ready for me?"

"Oh, yeah," she moaned.

He turned her around, put an arm around her waist, and said into her ear, "Bend over and open your legs." She moaned and complied, grateful for the support of his arm around her waist as she braced herself against the couch. She caught sight of the two of them in the large, ornate mirror across the room just as he drove into her from behind. She didn't immediately recognize herself in the heat of the passion she saw in the mirror as she met first her own eyes, and then his. He moved slowly at first, in and out, again and again, so deep he touched her cervix. The tip of his cock was stimulating her G-spot with each thrust, and within moments, she was driving her ass back to meet his thrusts and take him as deep as she could get him. The pleasure was so great that she couldn't control her moans and pants, all the while keeping her eyes on his in the mirror across the room. Somehow, although they were both almost fully clothed, and although her back was to him, this position seemed more intimate than any of the countless other times they had been together in the previous week.

His hands continued to alternately play with her breasts and nipples, slide over her abdomen, and toy with her clit. Gradually, their movements became faster and more urgent, until he was slamming into her as fast and hard as she could take it, and her pants and moans became a long, exhausted scream of pleasure as she finally came, breaking eye contact at last as she closed her eyes to savor the sensations washing over her. The spasm of her walls around his cock milked a long orgasm from him, and she heard him groan as his own release hit him hard. He kept an arm around her waist, which was good because she was certain her legs would not support her own weight.

She opened her eyes and turned to look over her shoulder at him. Although she had planned that their little fling would end when they returned from the safehouse, she was honest enough to admit to herself that she wasn't ready to stop just yet. She said, "I need a shower."

He looked disappointed as he started to nod and step away, but then she turned fully around and kissed him. She asked, "Care to join me?" She watched his smile spread over his face, and realized for the first time that she might be getting in over her head.

But when he nodded, she pushed the thought aside, took his hand, and led him up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later, Kate watched Cody dress. She focused on a single thought: _Don't ask him. Don't ask him. Don't ask him. Don't ask –_

So she was surprised when she heard her own voice. "Cody?" She paused until he looked at her, a question in his eyes. "What happens now?"

"What do you want to happen now?"

Her temper flared. "Why do you do that? Why don't you just answer the damn question?"

His voice remained patient. "Because what happens now is entirely up to you."

"Why? What about what you want? Why do I have to decide?"

"Because you have more to lose than I do. I'll do whatever you want. If you want me to leave you alone, I will. If you want me to sneak in and see you every night, I'll do it. I'll do whatever you want," he repeated.

"I don't want your pity," Kate declared angrily. "You should go, and don't come back."

"Wait, who said anything about pity?" Cody demanded, his own temper starting to flare. "I can't be in a room with you without wanting to fuck you." Her eyes widened at his crude language, but to her surprise, it turned her on. He continued, "Hell, I doubt I can be anywhere in a five mile radius of you without wanting to fuck you. There's not a drop of pity involved, just a whole lot of desire and need. If you can't handle that, then I really _should_ go and not come back." He turned and headed for the door.

"Wait!" she snapped. He stopped but didn't turn around. "Turn around and come back here," she demanded forcefully. He half-turned to look at her, but otherwise didn't move. "We're in the same room, so if you mean what you just said, that means you want to fuck me." She raised an eyebrow in question. When he nodded curtly, she said almost conversationally, "Well, then, I want you to fuck me again before you go."

It was his turn to raise an eyebrow. He asked irritably, "One last time before you kick me to the curb?" But he started walking back toward her.

"No," she said in a slightly milder tone, avoiding his eyes. "One more time to get me through the next few hours before you come back and fuck me again." She paused, then added, "And again, and again, and again, I hope."

He began to remove the clothes he had just finished putting on.

His grin was downright wicked. "Count on it, sweetheart."

"And after that," Kate said breathlessly as Cody settled his now-naked body on hers, "I guess we'll see, won't we?"


End file.
